True Colors
by Nyame
Summary: Based on Kafaru's True Meaning to care. Full Summary inside. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto. Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing. NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

It was a normal day in Konoha. People were bustling down the streets, women were gossiping, men were drinking sake at the bars, children were playing, and ninja were training. It was a happy day for everyone. Everyone except Naruto. He was currently at team training.

"Oi, baka, why do you even bother being a ninja!!!!? You'll never be as good as Sasuke-kun." proclaimed the pink-haired slut known as Sakura.

"She's right dobe. You'll never be as good as me. And you know why. It's because you're a no-talented, clan less loser while I'm an Uchiha." remarked the Emo Prince Sasuke.

Kakashi had then called those two over for another training session without Naruto. The way acted to him shows that they know nothing about Naruto. He was very talented and could be the most desired bachelor in all of Konoha. He had many musical talents and he knew how to cook and sow. He was quite a man. And only Sandaime, Shizune, Tsunade and Iruka knew about it.

He then saw a chuunin appear in front of him telling him that Tsunade-sama would like him to meet her at her office.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hokage tower-Tsunade's office)

Naruto opened the door to see a beautiful girl. She looked like she was twelve years-old. Her silver hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were violet. She had a knock out body and D-cup breasts. Her clothing consisted of a short-sleeved mesh shirt and black shinobi pants with black shinobi sandals. She had a hitai-ite with three vertical, squiggly lines engraved in the middle of the metal plate. She was smiling at Naruto.

'_Who is this girl?' _He thought.

He then remembered the rereasonason he was here in the first place and turned to Tsunade.

"Oba-chan, why did you call me here?"

Tsunade had a tick mark over her eye and the mysterious girl giggled.

"Gaki, do _**NOT**_ call me that. Anyway the reason you're here is because you are going on your first solo mission."

"S-Solo mission?"

"Yeah Gaki, solo mission. I'll let her explain the rest." Tsunade pointed to the girl.

She bowed and spoke. "My name is Hicha Royala. I am the Granddaughter of the Yukage of Yugakure. We humbly requested that you'd be the one to take this mission for various reasons. One of them being that you are the most pure-hearted person we found in this misguided village."

"Pure-hearted aren't the right-" Hicha cut him off.

"Naruto-san, I know about your burden and frankly, I do **not** care. This village hates you for something you had **no** choice in. They are just using you as a scapegoat, or trying to harm the demon that you contain. And because of this there is one conclusion. They are arrogant **fools**. Then there is that traitor. They worship the ground he walks on just because of his Kekkai Genkai. But I am fairly certain that he doesn't deserve the treatment he is given. Anyway, your mission will change the lives of you and probably everyone else in this village. You have to take care of this child." She stopped her delicate voice as Shizune entered the office holding a small, sleeping baby with snow white hair and light blue eyes.

She gave the child to Hicha. The silver-haired girl then turned to Naruto and gave him the child.

"She is a Jinchūriki. She does not hold one of the nine bijuu but her demon is related to one."

"Which one?"

"Kyuubi. She is Kyuubi's sister."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto. Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing. NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

Tsunade, Shizune, Hicha, and Naruto were walking down the street looking for the baby supply store. As they got to the store they started to search for the necessary supplies. They got plenty of diapers, baby powder, bottles, baby food, and of course, baby toys. When they got to the cashier, he grudgingly charged them with a fair price rather than overcharging them. How he wanted to do that with the "demon" but he would also be doing that to the Hokage, her assistant, and a beautiful angel. He definitely didn't want to do that.

Next job would be trying to find out who else was going to help Naruto.

"Naruto-san-"

"Please don't call me that anymore. Naruto is just fine."

"Naruto, while I may be helping you, we do need some more help. Maybe two more people would do."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"How about Tenten and Hinata?"

"Why those two?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I can't choose Ino because I don't wanna know how Sakura would react if she found out I was working with her and I don't trust my own team. Besides those two are some closest people I have to friends."

"Why don't you trust your team?"

"Sasuke would make the child emo, Sakura would say I'm not fit to take care of her, and Kakashi would make her a pervert!!"

"Looks like you're already getting a big brother complex, gaki."

"This reminds me…"

Everyone turned to Hicha.

"Naruto, I forgot to tell you that if you were to take the mission I was to tell you some vital information and to let you name the child." explained Hicha.

Everyone made an "Oh" sound.

"So what are you going to name her Naruto?"

Naruto looked at the little baby. Her features made her look like a snow child.

'_Snow, Haku."_

"I think we should name her Haku."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Training Ground Nine)

The group of five found Tenten sitting down by a lake polishing her weapons.

"Hokage-sama!! What are you doing here??" She asked as she noticed them.

"Ah, Tenten, just who I was looking for. I need you to do a mission for me…"

"What is it?" asked Tenten. She had an anxious look on her face. The poor girl probably thought it was a very important mission vital to the village. If only she knew, if only she knew.

"…You are to…"

Tenten leaned forward…

"Help Naruto take care of this baby!!!" Tsunade showed her Haku.

Tenten did an anime fall.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hyuuga Clan Compound)

Tsunade was explaining the situation to Hiashi. Turns out Hiashi didn't mind at all. He told Tsunade that he really wanted to help Hinata with her low self-esteem. But with him and the Konoha Council on his back he couldn't help Hinata without exposing this to the council and using her to make him do as they pleased. The Hyuuga council was in the same situation.

In truth, they never wanted to have Hizashi die in Hiashi's place, but he did so willingly so there was nothing they could do about it. They were also trying to find ways to get the caged bird seal off without the rest of the Konoha council knowing that once it's off they would try and kidnap one of them so they could breed the Byakugan into their family. That was what the caged bird seal was originally designed to do. To prevent anyone from raping a Hyuuga but it had a side effect where as anyone with Hyuuga blood that didn't have the seal had the ability to turn one with the seal's brain into mush. They discovered this one day, and you get the picture. Some power hungry idiots in the clan took advantage of this.

But the current clan council wants to correct these deeds. And that's all they want.

But let's get back to the story.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**There are some twists in this story you might wanna hear.**

**Twists: **

Good Orochimaru: Orochimaru was actually an outside spy for Sarutobi. The ninja he experimented on were ninja that attacked Naruto. He also did this to protect his daughter, Anko.

Good Danzo: Also a spy in Konoha for Yugakure and Sarutobi. The 'Ne' division was faking at being emotionless. 'Ne' is actually a rehabilitation division for children that have seen their parents die right before their own eyes. They help those children cope with and teach the will of fire to them as well.

The living Hokages: All the Hokages are actually alive because the Yukage aka Cleopatra Royala, struck a deal with her cousin, the Shinigami. She would raise Hidan in is reborn state only if she was allowed to take certain souls and give them new bodies to inhabit so they may serve her.

Kushina alive: Check 'The living Hokages'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

The group of seven, including the young baby held in Naruto's arms, walked to a dango stall. Inside was the one that Hicha requested to be with them when she would tell the top secret information to them. And you wouldn't guess who it was…

The one, only sadist that almost everyone fears…

The only one who yawns in the face of fear…

The only woman that can claim the name 'sadistic bitch'…

Konoha's Snake Mistress…

Mitarashi Anko.

They entered the dango stall, looking around. Some of the occupants saw them and glared at Naruto. Tsunade put a hand on his left shoulder while glaring at them. They quickly found Anko sitting down in one of the booths.

"Ah, Hokage-sama, Shizune, gakis," She looked at Hicha, "new gaki. What ya need?"

Tsunade cleared her throat "Anko, the gakis here are doing a mission requested by the new gaki's village. The mission entitled to some Top Secret info that, apparently, also includes you."

The remaining six, yes even Haku, sweat-dropped at the names the kids were given. Then the eight left the shop and continued their way to Naruto's new home. His Father's mansion.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

Naruto was told about his heritage after the Sasuke retrieval fiasco by Tsunade and Jiraiya. He had kept it a secret from everyone else for obvious threats, some of those in the form of fan girls, the Konoha Council, Sasuke, and Iwa. Who else would try to stalk and/or target the son of the **Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō **and the **Red Death**?

"Why are we at the Namikaze estate, Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten.

"I'll explain it to you once we're inside."

As they entered the mansion and sat down all the attention immediately went to Tsunade.

"The reason why were in the Namikaze estate and mansion is because you guys are going to be raising Haku here." she explained.

"What r-right d-do w-we have to stay h-here, Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata.

The Sannin smirked "Because Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the Uzu princess and **Red Death**, Hinata."

Everyone excluding Tsunade, Hicha, and Shizune gaped at the blonde Jinchuriki.

"That also concerns the information I am about to tell you." Spoke Hicha.

"Well get to it Gaki." said an irritated Anko.

"I will, Anko-san. As soon as those two are informed about Naruto's 'tenant'." The silver-haired girl jabbed her thumb into the direction of Hinata and Tenten.

"'Tenant'?" asked both.

"What do you know about the Kyuubi attack?"

"Well, we know that Yondaime-sama used a special jutsu to kill the demon on the night of October 10 to save the village from the monstrous demon."

Hicha rubbed her temples, "That is a total lie told to you so Naruto could live somewhat of a normal life. And Kyuubi is not truly a demon."

"What?" asked everyone, excluding Haku. They didn't know about that last tidbit.

"What I'm about to tell you is closely guarded secret of Yugakure, something that is vital to this mission I was sent on."

"Some few hundred years ago my grandmother, or grandaunt is what she really is, was asked by her cousin the Shinigami and his wife Kami. The favor was something she was more than willing to do. You see they asked her to raise their son in the shinobi world. They turned their seventeen year-old son into a baby because of the fear of danger to him. She willingly did so, in exchange she that she turn the village she was going to into a repenting center and have the dead ninja serve her."

"Repenting center?"

"All worlds where killing is part of everyday life have them. They are created so that the souls of the dead may 'repent' for the sins they have committed. After they have fully repented all of their sins they have the choice of moving on to the afterlife or staying to serve the God in control of the Repenting center. Now don't interrupt."

"The baby's name was Hidan Royala and he is my father. He was a genius, a prodigy, just like me; Genin at 6, Chuunin at 7, Jounin at 8, ANBU at 9, ANBU Captain at ten. After serving six years in ANBU, he retired and became an elite Jounin. All was well in the world. Then tragedy struck."

"My Aunt, Cedia Royala, the daughter of my Grandaunt, and her husband Toga were kidnapped. They were later found having been through mental torture and for their sanity was sent away to a peaceful village in Hi no Kuni. Daddy drank himself drunk and woke up in bed the next morning with a whore next to him. Next thing you know, the slut was pregnant with his child; me. But as time came to pass, they slowly fell in love with each other. But another tragedy struck."

"…F-For some strange reason, my mother started to abuse me when I was four years-old. Then one day she attempted to strike me. Dad got so angry with her…h-he killed her right in front my eyes. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what he just did. But just as he was about breakdown…a-a poof of smoke poofed from the body; as it cleared it revealed to be the body of one of our ninja. It turns out that the motherfucker of a Yukage at the time found out about us being Gods and attempted to kidnap our whole family and use us as breeding factories to start an unstoppable army to take over the world. So he killed my mother and had her impersonated."

"He was stopped."

"It turns out that one of the clans that was very good friends with our family refused to obey his orders and started a riot. It took away nearly all of their shinobi clan members, but they managed to stop the whole shinobi force from taking us. Just enough time for baa-chan come forth and face the Yukage in battle."

"One would think that this would be battle that could split the heavens…but it wasn't. Obaa-chan beat the Yukage in two seconds and took his place. She just simply snapped her fingers and the bastard dropped dead. For my safety my father had to leave with my two cousins Cleorah and Togagine, and Timon Meir, Cleopatra Royala's, my grandaunt, husband. They created a spy group for Yugakure. All of the members sent their children to Yugakure for a while. And that's pretty much all you need to know."

Naruto looked skeptical, "And this involves me how?"

"Because Naruto, the clan that saved my life was the Namikaze clan, your ancestors."

It was so silent that you could hear an ant crawling 300 feet from outside the house.

"T-The N-N-Namikaze Clan?"

"Hai. And the name of the spy group is the Akatsuki."

"A-Ano, t-the A-Akatsuki?" asked Hinata.

"We portrayed the Akatsuki's identity. While the Akatsuki is known throughout the Shinobi World as a S-class Organization bent on world domination by capturing all nine of the bijuu and is made up of S-class nuke-nin who have done disastrous things such as being the man who massacred his whole entire clan with one exception or escaping out of prison after failing a mission to kill a Kage of a brand new village and stealing the scroll from your own village that holds the most powerful, forbidden and sacred jutsu your village has and killing every single elder while at it. While in truth the Akatsuki is a Shinobi spy Organization for Yugakure. Each and every single member gave up their lives in their old villages for the sake of their children, two of those children being myself and my boyfriend. All of this was planned, but that's not all we did."

"We also placed spies within each and every village, each one with high ranking or a large amount of political power. We even have fake nuke-nin staged all around the world, so we know what happens everywhere, one of those being the **Hebi Sannin** Orochimaru."

At that, every single occupant in the room excluding Hicha and Haku started imitating fish. The young silvered-haired girl blinked, wondering if the village was working on a play with fish in it. Haku just started giggling and clapping her hands together like the cute baby she is.

"Ano, are you guys okay?" At that everyone snapped to their senses.

"Orochimaru is a SPY!!!"

"Ano, yeah."

Cue mass fainting by everyone with the exceptions of Hicha and Haku.

(Five minutes later)

"Oh…what happened?" Was the question asked those who fainted when they woke up.

"Y'all fainted when I told you Oro was a spy." A voice spoke out of the blue. All turned to see Hicha feeding baby Haku.

"Maybe you should tell us everything." Tenten suggested as she rubbed her back. She had a rather rough fall when she fainted.

"That is actually not a bad idea."

The Next hour was filled with incessant cursing, explanations, fainting, and squeals.

"You're **Sendohime**(Death Princess)!!?!" squealed both Tenten and Hinata.

"**Sendohime**?" asked Naruto.

"The Legendary **Sendohime** is an all powerful kunoichi, said to be twice as powerful as I am. She is legendary throughout the world for her amazing weaponry, taijutsu and ninjutsu skills. She isn't a slouch in Genjutsu either. Young girls who want to become real kunoichi look up to her as much as they look up to me, if not more." Tsunade explained.

"Are you really her?" Shizune questioned.

"Hai; Obaa-chan sent me here to make sure that Naruto's birthright as heir to the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan is given to him now that he is of age. You see, Royalas have the capability to all-knowing Gods since we are Gods. We also have the capability of performing every single jutsu that will or already has been created. Because of this, I was sent here to make sure that Naruto learned everything was one of main objectives. Another objective was this." Hicha pulled out a scroll and showed it to everyone. Naruto and Hinata fainted.

Why? Well because the scroll was engagement contract stating that both of them were to be married to each other at the age of sixteen.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"What happened?" Naruto spoke as he and Hinata woke up.

"You two fainted when you found out you were engaged to each other." Hicha said as if it was an everyday thing.

"I think we should leave these two gakis alone." Anko suggested. Everyone nodded as Hicha carried Haku out of the room, with everybody else except Naruto and Hinata following them. When they were out of earshot, Naruto turned to Hinata.

"Why did they leave us alone, Hinata-chan?" the Heiress nearly fainted when she heard the –chan added to her name.

"W-Well Naruto-kun, there is s-something I need to t-tell you." She explained, trying her best not to stutter.

"What is it?"

Hinata took a deep breath, "Naruto-kun, I have I always watched from afar. I have always admired you because you never gave up. You were my inspiration. But it wasn't long until I had… fallen for you. T-The t-truth i-is that… is that I love you, Naruto Uzumaki!!" She hugged him.

Naruto was in shock. How could she, the Hyuuga Heiress, fall for the village pariah? But the signs were all there. She was one of the few that treated him kindly. She was the few that showed that she cared. And there was all the blushing fainting around him. She was one of the few who treated him like he was **human**. It all made sense. And when each memory of her kindness, her love, to him of all people, came into his mind, Naruto realized something.

He had fallen for her too.

"Hinata-hime…" Naruto cupped her beautiful face and kissed the Hyuuga passionately. Hinata was in shock, but began returning the kiss. After a few minutes they had to break for air.

"Ashiteru, Naruto-kun."

"Ashiteru, Hinata-hime."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Security Monitor Room)

"Ah, Young love." Hicha couldn't help but smile.

"About time." The Godaime Hokage spoke with a grin on her face.

"Looks like you're going to spend a lot of time with your future sister-in-law." Shizune said playfully to Haku.

"Damn right." Anko grinned.

"So romantic!!" Tenten squealed (She's been squealing a lot lately.).

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I really need to start working on my stories… Oh well! R&R!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"So how long till the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked Tsunade as he fed Haku.

"Six Months; Hicha said since we don't have much time to have you learn everything she's going to put a seal on the house so time moves faster in here yet you'll age like time was moving at normal speed. She will also train Hinata and Tenten as well." Both girls squealed.

"Guys, the seal is set. If you need any of them or me Tsunade, just apply chakra to this seal." Hicha handed her a piece of paper with a seal applied to it. With that, the Hokage, her assistant and the Jonin left the house.

"Alright you three, before we start I'll explain how this is going to work. Every day you guys wake up at 4 am, create Kage Bunshins to take care of Haku, and then we begin training. The Regime will be different each day, so don't be surprised if I decide to work on Chakra control one day, and your elemental affinity the next." All three nodded.

"Good, I'll see you all tomorrow."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(One Month Later)

Tsunade sighed as she picked up another piece of paperwork from her stack. Her secretary opened the door. "Tsunade-sama, the Yukage and her party have arrived in the village." If Tsunade had been drinking she would have spit it out.

"Thank you Mai-san. Tell her to meet me in the Hokage tower in Thirty Minutes." Mai nodded and closed the door. The Sannin took out the special seal Hicha had given her and applied Chakra to it.

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

The four Shinobi were currently having Lunch.

"You three are like sponges. If anything you guys could probably become jounin right now." Hicha commented. The others just laughed.

Naruto had changed a lot. His hair was exactly like his fathers and lost all the baby fat on his face. His muscles were perfectly toned; if it wasn't for the birth marks on his face, you could probably confuse him with his father. He wore a simple black t-shirt, black shinobi pants and simple shinobi sandals.

Hinata changed as well. Her hair grew long enough to be sported into a bun with hair framing the sides of her face. She wore violet Halter top, a pair of her training pants and black shinobi sandals. It commented her perfect hour glass frame. Naruto seemed to muse to himself how lucky he was.

Tenten had taken to herself to not be left out; her hair was let down with some of it framing the sides of her face. She wore a chocolate brown halter top, blue shinobi pants and blue shinobi sandals. If anything she probably was going to become one of the most desired bachelorettes in Konoha once she came back into the public.

As four continued to converse Hicha's birth mark began to glow. She sighed knowing what it meant. "Come on, Tsunade-sama is summoning us." the four shunshined to the Hokage office.

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

The four reappeared right in front of Tsunade's desk. The Hokage stood up shocked. "M-Minato, Hitome, Suzume!?!!"

Those were the names of the three genin on Jiraiya's team. Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage; Hitome Hyuuga, Mother of Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga, wife of Hiashi Hyuuga; Suzume, Konoha's greatest Weapon Mistress in recent history. The three were killed in that order; Minato because of the Kyuubi attack, Hitome because of child birth and Suzume because of a mission gone wrong.

"No Tsunade-sama, they are not their parents." Hicha chuckled.

Tsunade fixed her composure, "Yes, well, Hicha, your grandmother is in the village."

"Really?"

"Really." An Unfamiliar voice stated. All turned.

It was a beautiful woman who looked like the age of late twenties. Her beautiful Midnight black hair was contorted into a ponytail. She had hazel-brown eyes and pink plump lips. Her skin tone was a light tan. The woman was wearing white strapped dress and a pair of black shinobi heels quite like the ones Tsunade wore, complimenting her well toned hour glass figure. Hicha ran to her and gave a hug.

"Obaa-chan!!"

"Hicha, how great it is to see you. Havin' a good time?" The silver-haired girl nodded. Tsunade was perplexed by how the Yukage seemed to be so carefree. Most would think she would be ice cold.

"Hokage-dono." Tsunade was broken from her thoughts by Cleopatra.

"Yukage-dono, welcome to Konohagakure no Sato." Cleopatra gave a warm smile. The Sannin noticed a hint of displeasure in Cleopatra's eyes when she mentioned Konoha. After introductions were over the two Kages ushered the other four out of room to escort those of the Yukage's party around Konoha. Tsunade also dismissed the chuunin guards and ANBU guards as well.

"I take it you are displeased with Konoha concerning Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Cleopatra sighed. "Hai; Minato questions the choice he made all those years ago. Seeing what the village has done to Naruto during his life I'm not surprised."

"I understand; even Hatake can't see who Naruto is or what potential he holds. He is too obsessed, thinking that helping the Uchiha become Hokage will honor Obito's memory. Boy is he in for it when he finds out his teammate is alive." Obito had survived. Madara attached his soul to him and as a result they shared the same body.

"…Why didn't you come back to the village to raise Naruto?" Tsunade had a guilty look on her face.

"I didn't know he was alive until he came with Jiraiya to find so I could take this job."

The Yukage sighed again. "Understandable; …Naruto…Naruto has the potential to become the greatest human Shinobi of his time. I can see it in someone's eyes when they are bound for glory; Hinata and Tenten as well. I just know it."

Tsunade let a small smile grace her lips. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence. "The Uchiha?"

Tsunade eyes narrowed. "Grows more arrogant by the day; the Civilians worship the ground he walks on. Hatake and Haruno cater to him leaving Naruto to work on his own. I'm glad you sent Hicha."

"Naruto deserves more than what has been given to him in his life; not because of his status as the Son of Konoha's most Benevolent and most powerful leader, but because of his pure heart of gold. Why the only person that I believe has heart like his is his soul mate, Hinata." Cleopatra let a small feathery laugh escape her lips.

"So true, so true." Tsunade murmured

'_He will become Hokage. I know it.'_ She silently thought, not knowing that the Yukage had read her thoughts.

Cleopatra smiled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

(With Legs like That-Zebrahead)

_Here she comes again__  
__Like good medicine__  
__Every step she takes__  
__My blood is flowin'__  
__Her legs go on and on for days_

"So your father is shark boy?" Naruto asked Kisana.

The Shark-like girl gave a toothy grin. "Hell Yeah; Tou-san hates it when you use it. So, next time you see him, use it." Naruto burst out laughing. Tenten did as well.

_She's got a hold on me__  
__I need the remedy__  
__Just to hold her would__  
__Be a cure for me__  
__I can't keep goin' on this way_

"Ne, Hinata-san, Obita wants to know your favorite animal." The young Uchiha asked.

Hinata giggled, "Kitsune, Obita-chan."

_She's at the top of her game__  
__She don't know my name__  
__The future's lookin' bleak__  
__She's outta my league__  
__Look out__  
__She'll tear your heart out__  
__Look out__  
__She'll rock your world there's no doubt__  
__She comes and goes when she wants to__  
__I'd do anything she wanted me to__  
__Who would blame me with legs like that_

Itacie was currently depleting the whole entire pocky supply, the artists Deila and Sarome were building a gigantic statue of Minato and Kushina, Kona and Pein (Jr.) were in a feverish make out session and Z was depleting all the meat.

_Here she comes again__  
__She makes me wanna sin__  
__My heart stops when I think about her coming__  
__Her legs go on and on for days___

_She's gotta hold on me__  
__It's a tragedy__  
__That I will never get the chance to have her close to me__  
__When she moves she takes my breath away_

"Ashiteru." Kaisho spoke softly into Hicha's ear, making her snuggle closer to him.

"Ashiteru."

_She's at the top of her game__  
__She don't know my name__  
__The future's lookin bleak__  
__She's outta my league__  
__Look out__  
__She'll tear your heart out__  
__Look out__  
__She'll rock your world there's no doubt__  
__She comes and goes when she wants to__  
__I'd do anything she wanted me to__  
__Who would blame me with legs like that___

_She's breakin' me down__  
__She's everywhere that I wanna go__  
__Breakin' me down__  
__She gets me high when I'm feelin' low__  
__She's breakin' me down__  
__She's on the move like a rolling stone__  
__Breakin' me down__  
__Just one look cuts me to the bone___

_She's like that__  
__Like that__  
__She's like that__  
__Like that___

_Look out__  
__She'll tear your heart out__  
__Look out__  
__She'll rock your world there's no doubt__  
__She comes and goes when she wants to__  
__I'd do anything she wanted me to__  
__Who would blame me with legs like that___

_She moves and she moves and she moves__  
__She moves and she grooves and she moves__  
__She moves and she moves and she moves__  
__She moves and she grooves with legs like that__  
__She moves and she moves and she moves__  
__She moves and she grooves and she moves__  
__She moves and she moves and she moves__  
__She moves and she grooves with legs like that__  
__With legs like that__  
__With legs like that__  
__With legs like that__  
__With legs like that_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hyuuga Compound)

"Hiashi-sama, where is Hinata-sama?" asked Neji.

"Don't worry Neji, she is in good hands." Hiashi gave him a real smile. "Now let's get back to training."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Suzume Weapon Shop)

'_Tenten, your mother would be proud of you.'_ Dalin, Tenten's father, couldn't help but smile.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Team 7)

Hatake Kakashi was known as a powerful ninja known throughout the shinobi world, but sucked as a teacher. He favors the Uchiha brat for his heritage and the Haruno so she could become a fitting wife for him. Had the rest of the Shinobi world known of this, they would lose all respect they had for him. To him though he was a fabulous teacher, helping the Uchiha excel and stifling the demon brat's teaching.

Haruno Sakura is a bitch who fawns over a traitor Uchiha. Need I say more?

Uchiha Sasuke is a spoiled traitor with a Seven-ft pole shoved up his ass that needs to be in an asylum. What else can I say?

So when you put these three with a supposed happy-go lucky blond Jinchūriki and what do you get?

You get the most dysfunctional team in the History of the Shinobi world itself. So now we find Hatake, Haruno and Uchiha waiting for their supposed 'dobe' teammate for the fourth week this month.

"Well looks like Naruto coming today, looks like I'm going to teach you to instead." Inwardly Kakashi was smirking, thinking that the 'demon brat' gave up being a shinobi.

If only he knew.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

Now Maito Gai was not the type to worry. But when your only female student missed her fourth _week_ of training, you start to worry. Strangely enough, Kurenai Yuuhi's only female student had been missing training for four weeks as well. Sarutobi Asuma had also heard that Kakashi's student Naruto hasn't attended training for the last few weeks as well. So here they are, in front of the Hokage office, planning to barge in at a moment's notice.

Just as they were about to do so, a woman opened the door and peeked out.

"Ah, Gai-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, we have been expecting you. Please, Come in!!" Cleopatra ushered them inside the office.

They had gut feeling that their missing students had something to do with this.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

"Okay, what is your Nindo, Naruto?" Kona asked. They were playing, 'What's your Nindo!!'

"To protect my precious people, no matter what the cost."

"Why?"

"…they saved me from myself…from the loneliness that once ruled my life, and for that I would gladly give it all up just for them." The girls were near tears, and the boys were smiling.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

"That is why he is deserves this; not only for his potential, but for his heart of pure gold. A rare one he is, that Naruto." Cleopatra explained.

After being informed of the situation at hand, the three senseis asked why Naruto deserves this besides being the son of Konoha's most powerful leader.

"You do realize that this is going to cause a shit fit with the Civilians, right?" asked Asuma.

"They worshipped Minato like a god, and when they find out Naruto is his son, it ain't gonna cause a shit fit with them, it's just gonna cause them to wallow in despair, or start kissing his ass like they do with the Uchiha." Tsunade snorted.

"True that." They all started laughing before plugging their ears to drown out Gai's constant yells about 'Youth'.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"Naruto, what is love?" Cleopatra asked.

The Kage/Goddess had taken to it to help the three young shinobi train. She mainly focused on the mental and vocal aspects that they would need. Most of the time the originals would listen, but in special cases the Kage Bunshins would listen.

"Love?"

Cleopatra sighed, "Love is the most powerful emotion one can harbor. In one way or another it affects each of the other emotions. So tell me why you love Hinata?"

"…She's one of the few that treated me like I was human. She was so kind to me, she never put me down…I don't think I could live my life without her. I love her, I do. I have no other way to explain it." Cleopatra smiled at his explanation.

"Love affects your desire as well, Naruto. One Desire could be power to protect the ones they love. But even the slightest taint can turn that into greed. And when someone as such watches a loved one die, knowing that they could have saved that person, brings them to this question; 'What is the point having power if I can't use it to protect the ones I love?' Many don't know the answer and it leads them to lose confidence and such. There are only two ways to prevent this. You either find the answer to that question or you make sure it never happens." Naruto silently processed the speech in his head. It leads him to one conclusion.

Love is complicated.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

The other nine members of the Konoha 12 and their senseis were currently in a meeting with Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama, where is Naruto, Hinata and Tenten?" asked Ino.

"They are currently long term mission and will return for the Chuunin Exams. Anyway, you are all here because I have decided to rearrange all teams. With Shikamaru as a Chuunin I will add a new member to Team 7. Naruto however is going to be with Hinata and Tenten under Sarutobi Asuma. Under Yuuhi Kurenai will be Neji, Kiba and Shino and under Maito Gai will be Ino, Choji and Lee. That is all. All but the Senseis are to leave." The students obliged. Just as Tsunade was about to speak Cleopatra entered the room.

"Tsunade, how about we make a few Kage Bunshins to do the paper work and go out to eat?" Kakashi stared at her and started flirting with her.

"Kakashi-san I will not go out with you."

"Why not?"

Tsunade cut in, "Because Kakashi, Not only is she married woman, but she is the Yukage of Yugakure." Kakashi looked mortified.

"My deepest apologies Yukage-sama; where is my new student Tsunade-sama?" She wrote an address on a piece of paper. "His name is Sai. You're dismissed Kakashi." The Copy ninja nodded before hightailing it out of the Hokage tower.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

"Guess what guys!!?" Hicha started shaking the three shinobi.

"What?"

"It's prank Naruto's old team day!!"

Three Genin looked at each other before letting grins grow on their faces.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Sasuke)

Sasuke was brooding as he made his way through the village, quietly brainstorming ideas and ways to kill Itachi. Just as he was about to take a turn his body was hit with Ino's **Shintenshin no Jutsu **(Mind Body Switch Technique).

Sasuke (Ino) walked to the village square took off all his clothes off except his boxers that were pink with hearts and started shaking his butt around singing I'm too Sexy for My Shirt.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Hiashi was taking a walk around the village with Hanabi, enjoying his time. As he rounded a corner with his daughter, he spotted Sasuke and what the Uchiha was doing before covering Hanabi's eyes as fast he could and turning the other direction.

Inoichi, Shikaku and Choza stared at the self-proclaimed 'Genius of the Uchiha Clan' (Of course you're the genius, the rest are all dead, dumbass!!) with wide, scared eyes.

"Inoichi, Choza!!!! We must hurry to the Hokage!! Orochimaru's cursed seal has finally corrupted him!!" Shikaku yelled. The three made a beeline for the Hokage Office.

Tsume and Hana were laughing out loud at the Uchiha while a whole herd of Sasuke fan girls were screaming in delight.

In the bushes the whole Konoha 12 were having fits of laughter excluding, Ino, whose body was being held by Chouji, Sasuke obviously and Sakura, for she was with the herd of fan girls. Kiba had a video camera in his hand, recording every second for blackmail.

Nearby Yuuku was setting up the next prank. If you came near the building you could of heard the sound of a cash register *cha-ching* and a fit of ten people laughing.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Kakashi)

Kakashi silently walked to the book store, planning to buy a new edition of the Icha Icha series while wondering what it was like as he read his current version.

He entered the store, and made his way to the clerk, not paying attention to his surroundings.

"May I please have a copy of Icha Icha Volume 13?"

"I am sorry sir, we're sold out and the next shipment doesn't come for another five months."

Kakashi felt his blood run cold. You wanna know why?

This was the only book store in the village.

And the Library doesn't have Porn in stock.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Nearby both groups were getting ready for the next prank.

All I can say is this; it involved a ton of honey.

And a lot of running for Haruno.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Sakura)

The Bitch was currently fawning over a picture of Sasuke from his little episode at her Team's training ground.

As she stood up from her spot, she felt something wet and sticky on her head. Soon enough, she was drenched in honey and was screaming.

Not even noticing the sound of roaring and buzzing amongst the trees.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**No, this is not a filler chapter, this is necessary and if told you why, it would ruin the surprise. All well, R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

"That boy went through hell to bring back your precious Uchiha and you want him banned from the upcoming Chuunin Exams!!!!" Tsunade along with the major clan heads and the elders were raving in their heads (though nobody except Tsunade and Hiashi that the elders were as well.). This was completely unnecessary. The Council of Konoha was made up completely of the major and minor clan heads, civilians and the elders Danzo, Koharu and Homura. And now, the minor clan heads along with the civilians had requested Naruto be banned from the upcoming chuunin exams to protect the other genin. It was obvious what the real reason was.

"My answer is No!! Not only he is very talented and deserves the rank of chuunin, but also he is loyal, unlike the Uchiha, who would ditch this place the offer of more power was given to him from outside the village. Besides, Naruto's new team mates are the Hyuuga heiress and the heir to Suzume's legacy. They refuse to have another team mate should you ban Naruto or something else."

Those who opposed Naruto kept on arguing with those who supported him. That is, until someone else entered on Tsunade's behalf.

"Yo, Tsu-chan, let's go shopping!!" Cleopatra had entered the council chambers.

"Who are you?" Sakura's father and Haruno clan head, a man with brown hair, sneered. The others who opposed glared at her.

"Haruno-san, my name is Cleopatra Royala and I am-"

"I don't care who you are. You are merely a simple civilian with no money coming to beg from us."

"Actually, she is the Yukage of Yugakure and the most powerful being in the universe. So, Bahi, if you want to live, I suggest you shut your mouth." The minor clan heads and civilians paled considerably while the elders were inwardly smirking and the clan heads were snickering.

"Yeah, anyway not only did I come to ask if you want to go shopping, but also came to tell you all that I hope Naruto-san competes in the Chuunin Exams, because if he doesn't. _**Some very bad things are going to happen to those who prevented him from competing**_." Those who were trying do so felt a chill run up their spine. Cleopatra inwardly smirked at them.

It rocked being a God sometimes.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate)

Yuuku was out exploring the village, including their Sensei, and the rest of the Konoha 12 were out training. So now we find our three heroes lounging around the living room. Haku was peacefully asleep in her crib next to Naruto.

"Bored." Was all Naruto could say.

"Join the club, we have T-shirts." Tenten stated as she yawned while expecting her kunai set.

The door bell rang, waking Haku up. Naruto sighed but gave a small smile as he rocked the girl back to sleep while his girlfriend got the door.

They couldn't comprehend who was at it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Shopping District-Hot Springs)

"I'm telling you Tsu-chan, that shirt was so you." Cleopatra spoke as she and the Hokage soaked in the warm water.

"You think?" Tsunade had a thoughtful look on her face.

A giggle was heard; a perverted giggle.

Jiraiya's screams could be heard all around the Shinobi nations.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Training Ground 7)

"Kakashi-sensei, are you going to teach me a new jutsu?" Sasuke grumbled.

All they had been doing lately was trying to do things without his Sharingan. How was he supposed to kill Itachi if he kept doing mediocre training only worthy for the dobe?

"Of course Sasuke-kun, just wait a little bit. If you complete this part of training then you'll be able to kill Itachi soon enough."

Sasuke groaned only to become startled to hear a girlish scream.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Sakura's House)

The little wench was currently fixing her hair and checking herself out in a mirror. She wanted to look good for her precious 'Sasuke-kun'. Really, why hasn't anyone remove her from the role of a Shinobi?

Oh, that's right. She's Haruno clan heir.

She looked through her clothes, only to drop them when she heard a very scary and girlish scream.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Suna)

Gaara, Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato, was enjoying a box of chocolate chip cookies. His love for them was blazing like the heat of a thousand suns. Just as he was about to place another circle of perfection in his mouth…

A very loud, girlish scream was heard, nearly shattering the windows of the Kazekage Tower.

The ground shook, startling him. As a result his precious box of cookies laid on the ground, with bits of cookie pieces scattered all around. Gaara stared at them for a few seconds.

Suna could not comprehend the damage caused to the village by Shukaku's violent rampage.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Yugakure-Akatsuki HQ)

Uchiha Itachi was one of the strangest ninja you'll ever meet.

This man was a prodigy among prodigies. By the time he was thirteen, he was an ANBU Captain. He was competent, perceptive, powerful, loyal and undeniably one of the greatest shinobi to come out of Konoha.

But every man has a Vice.

He also had a horrible Pocky obsession that was impossible to curve. The Uchiha was extremely lazy as well; one would think the Uchiha clan kidnapped him from the Nara Clan and implanted Sharingan eyes into him so that way no one could argue that he was not an Uchiha. What's funny is that the traitorous Clan was once accused of such a deed.

So now we find the lazy pocky-obsessed Uchiha munching on his incurable weakness. He set down the box of pocky to turn on the TV. He was content and was about pick up the box again until…

Jiraiya's girlish scream caused an earthquake. Itachi thought nothing of it.

Until a *Snap* and *Crash* was heard.

Itachi screamed in horror.

His Pocky, his precious Pocky was crushed into fine powder on the floor.

"ITACHI WHAT THE-" Hidan stopped dead cold.

The Uchiha Clan killer stood, chainsaw in hand and **Mangekyou Sharingan** activated with a deranged smile on his face.

Hidan hit the 'Itachi has gone mad…again' alarm activation button next to the door.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Konoha-Yuuku)

Hicha stared at her birthmark as it glowed. "Itacie, your dad went madly insane again."

The Uchiha boy groaned.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Namikaze Clan Estate-Namikaze Clan Mansion)

"You're alive!!" Naruto spoke in disbelief. Behind him Tenten and Hinata were staring in complete shock at the five figures at the door.

"Of course we are…son."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Dun Dun Dun!!! Cliffhanger, do you know who the five figures are?**

**R&R!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Namikaze Minato.

Uzumaki Kushina.

Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Senju Tobirama.

Senju Hashirama.

Five names anonymous with the title of Kage; all because of one man, Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage; A man of many names, he was unbelievably strong, undoubtedly the most powerful shinobi of his time. Only the **Rikudō Sennin **was possibly stronger than him. A genius among geniuses, he was feared, respected, worshipped and loved. But out of all the women he has met during his life time, only one was ever able to capture his heart. Uzumaki Kushina.

A beautiful vixen, but a bitch on the battlefield, Uzumaki Kushina was unlike any kunoichi. Tomboyish and totally unlike any woman regular men wanted; it truly was no surprise that a man like Minato fell in love with a woman like her. She was deadly, cunning and well-rounded; and only one of the few women to battle on the frontlines of war. Her Kekkai Genkai, **Hyouton**, made her ability over elemental composition and manipulation mere child's play. Kushina, like her husband, was feared and respected.

The Professor, the **Shinobi no Kami** is some of the few names that were given to Sandaime during his prime. He was kind, merciful yet extremely influential during his time. He was also exceptional leader, to the likes of his predecessors and successor. Unfortunately for him and his predecessors however, they never found the secret to defeating the bane of their existences; paperwork. Only Namikaze Minato and most recently, Senju Tsunade had discovered the secret. Poor Sarutobi Hiruzen died with regret greater than all others; being defeated in the very end by his one and only rival, paperwork.

Senju Tobirama, one of the men who found Konoha. A true master in water manipulation, his feats were legendary. Brother of the Shodai Hokage of Konoha, the Nidaime was probably one of the greatest strategists of all time. He wielded the legendary Raijin and one of the few master shinobi swordsmen of his time.

Senju Hashirama, the man considered Konoha's greatest founder. He was the last widely known Mokuton user in the entire Shinobi world. He was kind man, and undoubtedly one of the greatest Kages in the history of the Shinobi world. His death however was undetermined and forever his end shall be shrouded in mystery.

In Yugakure however, they're known as Team Hokage.

* * *

(Hokage Tower-Hokage Office)

Her hazel eyes never left the scroll. Those familiar chakra signatures, her birthmark glowing…

She smirked, "They're here."

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

Kakashi watched as his students trained; content with the fact that the demon was not present. Sasuke was becoming stronger by the day and was undoubtedly the strongest genin in Konoha (In his opinion, and we all know how biased he is) and Sakura was kunoichi greater than any other and definitely stronger than that weak Hyuuga Heiress that is supposedly the strongest genin kunoichi (Again, his biased opinion).

'_Soon, Obito, you shall be honored,'_ his thoughts were beyond that of reasoning.

* * *

(Namikaze Clan Estate-Namikaze Clan Mansion)

Minato perpetually banged his head on a table, muttering how stupid he was and that he should have seen this, Sarutobi was at the near brink of insanity as he had a bad twitch was in his eye, Hashirama and Tobirama had put their heads down shame with a disappointed look in their eyes and Kushina had fire and brimstone around her as she screamed death threats at the villagers. Thankfully the silencing seals were activated around the estate.

After telling the current situation what had happened lately, Let us just say that the Former Hokages were all extremely disappointed. Four Hokages were enough to hold back a murderous Kushina, but who knows what would happen if Minato were to find out what Kakashi had been doing lately.

Unfortunately, that slipped out as well.

It took three Kage-level Kunoichi, three former Hokages and his son, who was undoubtedly on his level now, to hold him down and even then that was barely enough. Kakashi was going to get a bad wakeup call and a horrible beating when the confusion is over. Normally I would be sorry for the bastard. I almost am.

Almost.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

"Team Hokage?" Tsunade looked at her fellow Kage with a look that screamed 'You've **got** to be shitting me'.

"Hai; as Hicha explained, the dead Hokages stayed in Yugakure. Together they formed a team that took the highest class missions in Yugakure by our standards. Meaning, besides Yuuku, the Gods, the Akatsuki and myself and my husband, they're the only ones who take the S-rank missions," The Sandaime Yukage formally explained, ignoring the Godaime Hokage's incredulous look.

Just then, the door was opened by a disgruntled and slightly disturbed Haruno Bahi. His formal kimono was shredded in various places and he had a sign on his back saying 'My wife tops cause I like domination'. Both females had to stifle their giggles as the ANBU in the room were struggling to contain their laughter.

"Hokage-sama, the Uzumaki brat has overstepped his boundaries and has assaulted me!!! I demand he be reprehended for his actions," His voice was as shrill as his daughter's. It probably runs in the family.

"What proof do you have?"

"Who else would have the gall to do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Bahi, but unless you have proof aside your own word, you're on your own," Tsunade spoke, stifling her giggles yet again. Bahi's face turned red before he stalked out of the room.

* * *

('Ne' HQ)

Danzo smiled as he lifted a little boy up on his lap, "What is it child?"

"Danzo-sama, what does it mean to be a shinobi?"

"Why do you ask, Kujo?"

"Well, you train us to be great shinobi and about the will of fire, yet I fail to understand why." The boy had a wide range of vocabulary for his age.

"How about I explain to you in a story?"

The young boy nodded his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement.

"Very well; in the beginning, there was a young boy named Sarutobi Hiruzen…"

* * *

(Oto)

"You know Kabuto; you should lighten up a bit. I know you're all giddy to see Shizune and all, but really…" Orochimaru was exasperated at all the paperwork. Now he was glad he never got the job as Yondaime Hokage.

Yakushi Kabuto, for whatever reason, was pacing around the room, "I know Orochimaru-sama!! I know!! Yet I can't help but feel that she won't want me anymore after all that has happened between us!"

"Tch, you worry too much. All I want to do when I get back to Konoha is to live out the rest of my days in this life watching the village prosper and rise to new heights. I want to live to see the day when Jiraiya finally tells Tsunade his feeling for her. By Kami, why doesn't he just tell her already?"

As if cued, one Toad Sannin crashed the through the ceiling; the two highest ranking shinobi in Oto blinked as Jiraiya moaned in pain. Thus, Kabuto then continued with his pacing while Orochimaru face palmed.

"Not again Jiraiya!!!"

* * *

(Akatsuki HQ)

One very, very unhappy Timon Meir sighed as he sealed the last of the belongings within the scroll. His face showed the wear of the day as he soothed his aching arms. As he stood get up, Hidan Royala entered with a stone face of worry.

"What is it Hidan?" His voice matched his face when he spoke.

"Well, how should say this…do you think I should propose to Konan?"

Timon held a face of neutralism, "Hidan, everybody here has been expecting you to propose for awhile. So, what do you think is my answer?" the Jashinist chuckled nervously.

* * *

A flurry whispers hit him like a fist to the face as he entered the room. Woven like a blanket, each occupant stood in a formation their hands in salute. Footsteps echoed throughout, softening as he reached his destination.

'_Soon,'_ his face hidden behind the metal mask, he cracked a smile, _'this world shall be mine.'_

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Who knows…Oh! Wait, I do know.**

**All I'll say is this…crossover.**

**TT-I mean, R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**Based on Kafaru's **True Meaning to Care**. Naruto brought Sasuke back after the Battle at The Valley of the End. Kakashi has shown his true colors and continues favoring Sasuke. Sakura keeps on putting down Naruto. Sasuke is still an arrogant, spoiled brat. And Naruto still has his mask on. But something happens that will start to show the true Naruto. Very Powerful and Talented Naruto. Extreme Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke Bashing. NaruHina, NejiOc, HidaKona, GaaTen, KibaOc, ShinoOc, ChoIno, ShikaTema AND OC Pairings.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**Normal Pov**

"Blessed is he who has created time, for it is so much faster! The Chuunin Exams are upon us!" Naruto screamed happily to the heavens, while holding up a bowl of Ramen. Everyone else in the vicinity, excluding his teammates, watched on with rather large sweat-drops.

"Is this," Hashirama gestured to the scene, "a normal occurrence?"

"Pretty much," both girls chimed happily.

"Well," Minato sighed as he stared at the calendar, "he's right, the Chuunin Exams are in two days…WAIT A MINUTE! TWO DAYS!"

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked as he slurped his ramen.

"That means the Akatsuki are arriving tomorrow!" Instantly Kushina and the rest of the Hokages paled considerably.

"Your point?"

"The Akatsuki second-in-command, Hidan, is the father of Hicha. Despite what you may think, those two like to fight, especially with each other. Chances are they're going to cause massive damage to the village and corrupt the minds of young children with their swearing!" Minato helpfully explained while all but yelling.

"So? With Naruto here, that occurs on a daily basis," Tenten said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The Yondaime Hokage slammed his head on a wall.

"Are you positive that letting them in is the best choice we have?" Tsunade asked as she and Cleopatra had lunch in her office. Silencing seals had been placed on the perimeters of the room and extra locks had been placed on the door, along with a large bookcase to keep anyone from barging in. The glass however, was enchanted with some of Cleopatra's 'magic', so that only someone of their trusting could actually break through it. The windows had also been enchanted, preventing ANBU from barging in unless they were actually needed, Kakashi for obvious reasons and Jiraiya lest he had valuable information that included a woman's measurements. Thank Kami for that.

"Tsu-chan, my husband is the leader and I practically raised the gaki that's his second-in-command. In fact, that gaki is my nephew, so the only threat they pose of is corrupting the minds of young children via swearing or traumatizing pranks. Oh, and expect a training ground isolated from the rest of the village to have horrendous damage within the next month or two," the goddess supplied before she took a bite of her delicious Korean barbecue. **Delicious**.

"Need I ask?" Tsunade responded with a sweat-drop.

"Nah, lest you need to hear a depressing story about Hicha's past. Anyway, Yugakure will only be sending one team, and it is comprised of three members of my family." The Sannin paled.

"Who?"

"Well, my second-born daughter, who has the best chance to become the goddess that takes this hat from me," Cleopatra summoned a Kage hat with a turquoise color scheme and the kanji for 'Yu', "and my two youngest granddaughters, who, unfortunately, are known as the pranking twins."

Tsunade paled so badly that she made snow look like dirt, "Pranking?"

"Hai, but, that's their quirk. My daughter has the quirk of being their unfortunate controller, and such has the tendency to do movie-related moments such as a drama-protagonist-leader moment. Also, she's engaged to the apprentice of my husband, so if those farts on the council think they can engage her to the Uchiha brat, then they're in for a rude awakening."

"Do these 'quirks', have a tendency to blatantly point themselves out at the worst possible moment?"

"If it's to relieve tension, then yeah, pretty much. Tsunade, they come from a village where the human ninja are dead or have such depilating pasts that they have to stay in Yugakure for the sake of the sanity of other people. It doesn't help that they're goddesses, and have a higher amount of peer pressure than many could believe at such a young age. In fact, Tsunade, do you think you could handle the pressures of being an immortal with near limitless power, yet with an equal amount of responsibility?"

"…If I think about it, then it would probably be a no."

"Exactly. They may be older than you, but by the standards of our kind, they are still pubescent teenagers facing things that their psyche is being pressured by that someone so young shouldn't have to face. That's why all gods have a quirk, so that they can handle the responsibilities they have. When you think about it, their problems are similar to that of a veteran shinobi."

'_She has a point,'_ Tsunade thought sullenly. '_Most veteran shinobi are driven to the brink of insanity do to all the killing they have to commit. Despite all those years of experience and training, it comes down to a point when they realize, subconsciously, that they're human just like everyone else. Either they quit being a shinobi, purposely get themselves killed on a mission, or develop a quirk, just to handle it all. When it comes right down to it, gods aren't any different than humans.'_

"Tsu-chan, I should probably tell you that the only reason actually told any of this is because I wanted to give you a decent example of what should happen when it comes to my husband's quirk." Tsunade face faulted.

"What does he do?"

"He freezes anyone that says that he's whipped or that he's the bitch of our relationship, forgetting the fact that it's true," Cleopatra answered nonchalantly. Tsunade felt her sweat-drop grow considerably.

"Oji, why do we have to hide our faces? Do you know how hot it is?" Hidan complained as he hand fanned himself while his uncle only sighed. Behind him, Yugakure's corresponding team for the exams was conversing silently, reviewing plans and mulling over possible occurrences. Itachi as well was tasked to come along with these five, making only half a dozen people originating from Yugakure with any relation to the Chuunin Exams, excluding those already there.

"Hidan, you're supposed to be the most infamous Yu Nuke-nin in the Bingo Book, and yet all you're complaining is about the hot weather instead of the chance that someone may discover you. Be lucky that these trench coats are chakra-laced so there is no major need to worry, or so help me I would kick your ass to kingdom come," Timon growled in a low tone.

"Pull that stick out of your ass Oji. I know that the only reason you've been all wound up lately is because you've been sexually deprived these past few months. It's nothing to fret over. Besides, your whipped ass will see Obaa-chan once more, so get over it," The Jashinist responded in a matter-of-fact tone. Timon, despite his face being hidden by the hood, was twitching rather…horrendously. Hidan noticed from the occasional, yet miniscule, spasms that his muscles tend to give when he gained a twitch; that and the fact that he knew how to get on the bastard's nerves.

Timon clenched his hands into fists before holding his arm out to stop the group. Everyone complied immediately. This was normal. "Hidan," Timon looked at his nephew with a level glare, "I would draw out your scythe if I were you."

Hidan did so…and deflected a blast of ice. Timon had jumped back and had his right arm out, with two of his fingers pointing in the direction of his nephew. Their traveling companions sighed and jumped back, to watch the spectacle of battle that was to come.

After all, this was the main reason why they were arriving at the last possible moment.

"Dumbass is in battle with someone that isn't me," Hicha grumbled darkly as she leaned into the embrace of Kaisho. Her sixth sense, as ridiculous as it maybe, was the ability to sense when her father was in battle with someone other than herself.

"I will never get how you manage to sense that your father is in battle with someone that's not you," Kaisho sighed as he closed his eyes.

"He's in battle with Oji."

"How do you know that?" Kaisho was a tad bit scared. Normally, this would freak out a normal person, but he wasn't normal. It also doesn't help that this was his girlfriend.

"When I felt the sensation of my sense, it was frigid cold. Years of experience have taught me that when that happens, that means he's in battle with Oji. Thus, I get these sensations on a daily basis," Hicha divulged to her boyfriend, who had the sudden urge to bang his head on a wall.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Tsunade cried to the heavens as she and Cleopatra made their way to the dreaded council chambers. Apparently, some idiotic dipshit (*CoughBahiCough*) found it necessary to call a council meeting. That was definitely **not** under their jurisdiction.

"Tsunade, this is why Yugakure did away with their council years ago; they're just a pain in the ass. Besides, aren't they supposed to be an advisory council?" Cleopatra questioned as she took another bite of her food, which was contained in a simple rice bowl.

"Sarutobi-sensei had to lord off some power to them. He was tired, Cleopatra. He just wasn't up to taking the reins again," Tsunade sighed.

"Then why don't you just take it back? In fact, I have enough shit on them to get them executed for treason," Cleopatra grinned evilly. Tsunade eyes sparkled as she hugged her fellow female Kage.

"You are officially my best friend. Now, about that shit on them…" Cleopatra lifted a manila folder, with that shit-eating grin still in place. Tsunade let go of her grabbed it, and analyzing the contents with a careful eye. Not a single detail was left unanalyzed.

"Now this is some good blackmail. Do you have another folder of shit on them?" the Sannin giggled as she and her newly made best friend continued their way to the chambers. After reviewing everything, Tsunade snapped the file shut and handed it to Cleopatra, who 'magically' made it disappear.

Entering the chambers, what the scene looked like could be concluded into one word; Pandemonium. Left and right the elders and the Shinobi side of the council were raving mad as they argued with the civilian side and the majority of the minor clan heads. Bahi, instigator of the meeting, was screeching up a storm; thankfully not laced with chakra, or it may rupture the hearing of Inuzuka Tsume, who, while still arguing, was rubbing her ears like several other Inuzuka Clan members who were within the village limits. The origin of Sakura's voice was now discovered, unfortunately on the account of many Inuzuka.

"_**SILENCE!**_" The chakra-laced yell instantaneously quieted down the chambers. Pandemonium was instantly grabbed by its throat at the hands of the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, and had all its life squeezed out.

"Bahi, what you committed is not under your jurisdiction and can be charged as treason! Be glad that I will be lenient on you seeing as the Chuunin Exams are upon us, or so help me, Ibiki may have had a new…toy, to play with," The Haruno clan head paled considerably, as his numerous agressors smirked inwardly. "Now, I want an explanation on why you found it necessary to call a meeting without my consent."

"It is concerning the Yugakure shinobi and their participation in the exams," Bahi responded as he rubbed his sore throat.

"Ma, what's wrong? I see no problem with their participation in the exams. Yet I find it strange that you had the gall to call a meeting for this when the Yukage herself is present in the village," Tsunade concluded as she rubbed her head in fake bewilderment. Many a shinobi were already having trouble trying not to show even a twitch of difference in their demeanor, as many were already on the brink of laughter.

"Yukage-sama, is it true your daughter is on the only team that Yugakure is sending for the Chuunin Exams?" Bahi asked, a smirk playing on his lips. Instantaneously, both Tsunade and Cleopatra narrowed their eyes at Bahi. Cleopatra had recently informed her fellow Kage that no one outside of Yugakure and said Kage knew that her daughter was to be in the Chuunin Exams, for the simple fact of safety. How a minor clan head grasped that kind of information is either because security is lacking, or the possibility of a traitor in the higher ups.

"Bahi, that is classified information. If that spread to the public, we may risk pandemonium on a higher scale," Tsunade growled. Bahi had full blown smirk now.

"Nonetheless, you have been in the village for quite some time, and we fear you may divulge the strength and weaknesses of our Genin to your precious daughter. Granted, the life of a shinobi is not fair, however, it may cause a political incident."

"…Bahi, let me make this loud and clear. My daughter would never accept my meddling with her competition in the exams. She likes a challenge, which is a trait shared in our family, so don't even think that I would ruin that just so she could have a promotion. Let me tell you something; that girl does not only have the skills, but also the heart and the drive to be the ninja that I pass my hat on to. She realizes what the severity of secrets is, and she will respect the privacy of the village," Cleopatra explained, her voiced laced with a commanding tone. Bahi growled, realizing he couldn't doubt the word of a Kage, let alone one that Tsunade was rather close with.

"By the way, how did you get that kind of information? No one outside of Yugakure, me and Cleopatra are supposed to know this," Tsunade questioned, her lips threatening to open up in a face-splitting grin.

Bahi, who was sweating bullets, was hard-pressed to come up with an answer, "Ano…um…"

"I suppose I will this slide, just this once, but if this happens again, heads will roll. Now, are there any other pressing matters that we need to attend to?" Tsunade questioned. After five minutes of silence, she closed the meeting and left the chambers.

Now, onto to the three stooges-I mean, Team 7, who were currently training their asses off. Translation: Sasuke was copying jutsu that Kakashi showed him and Sakura was cheering on like the superficial fan-girl she is. Meh, it was normal. Unfortunately, Kakashi, despite his skill as a Jounin, was unable to detect the chakra signatures of 4 people; the three other senseis and Mitarashi Anko. That goes to show how much the bastard slacked off.

"Yo," Asuma greeted half-heartedly with a slight glare as he along with his girlfriend crossed their arms. Gai had an obvious, disappointed glint in his eye, while Anko had that same sadistic, mischievous look, only it was slightly…amplified. Kakashi looked at them with a bored look.

"We just wanted check up on you and your students, just in case you were wondering," Kurenai's frigid cold tone confused Kakashi while his two present students shivered. Hey, she wasn't called the Ice Queen of Konoha for nothing.

"What I want to know is how you got here without me noticing," Kakashi sighed as he flipped through the pages of his book.

Anko snorted, "We're shinobi, and if you couldn't detect us, then that means you've been slacking off on your training in favor of that traitor over there." She gestured to Sasuke, who in turn, along with his banshee of a fan girl, glared at the veteran kunoichi.

"What is the real reason you're here?"

"This," Asuma dropped a scroll to the ground.

(Oto)

"You'd think after being beaten into a state like this he would learn his lesson," Orochimaru commented to Kabuto as they looked over a mutilated, half-dead Jiraiya. The medic-nin nodded in agreement as he channeled chakra to heal the toad Sannin.

"Some things will never change."

"Sonuva-FUCK!" Hidan dove to the side just in time before a proportionally large icicle spear pierced him. He continued to keep on running around as giant ice dragons chased him like he was they haven't eaten in years.

"I love my job," Timon smirked.

**I'm alive!. Don't murder me, school got in the way…Along with writer's block and my ever changing obsessions. First it was Wrestling, then it was Fullmetal Alchemist and Now it's Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Anyway, R&R!**


End file.
